the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle Helmeczy Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Michelle Helmeczy portrayed many walkers in season 1, 2 and 3. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Well, I have been in Season's 1,2 & 3. I have been several different zombies/walkers on the show. If you look through the pictures on my fanpage, you'll see screen shots of scenes I've been in. I've been approximately a dozen (more/less) different ones. '''How did you get the roles? Season 1 I submitted to a post. Went to the call, filled out paper, they asked me to come back for Zombie School, >BAM<. Done deal. Did you create your characters names or backstorys? No. The makeup artists create you however they feel and/or however the directors/producers need you to be. I create a backstory in my own mind for my character after I'm made up. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show prior to getting a role in the show? As much as I would love to tell you yes... unfortunately not the novel or comics. However, I've been on the show since season 1, Epsiode 1 so, needless to say I've watched since the first airing. ' Who are you favorite characters?' Hmmm, good question. Depends on if you're talking as the individual on or off screen. T-dog was my favorite on & off. Shane (aka: Jon) was a sweetheart off too. And, Chandler, when he FIRST started in season 1, was such a cutie pie on set - even though no one liked him in his character. All of them are really nice off set. As a direct Character, I have no favorite. I look at them all the same. I enjoy watching each one play their role in the series and see what they're going to do next! What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? I LOVE Greg. Not because of what he's done -- even though that's freakin' awesome, but because he is such a awesome guy. He's hilarious, sarcastic, nice, genuine and loves his fans & cast/crew. He loves what he does and it totally shows. Plus he's so freakin' talented on top of all that. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ''' Well, of course, when they yell "Action", it's all serious and concentration. But inbetween takes or sets, it's great. All the walkers talk to each other, joke around and sometimes, if the main actors aren't trying to rehearse their lines, sometimes they'll joke around too or talk to you or make comments, etc. It's fun. It's always a good time. If you're not talking or joking around with each other, (walkers), then there's always crew and/or make-up that will make you smile/laugh at some point or another. You end up being a Sybil or bi-polar. One second your laughing from someone's joke and the next they yell ACTION and you're all dead & serious and stuff. Love it. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Hmmm, well there's always stories. One time is when we were doing the Cabin scene out in the woods. Some of us "Heros" has our contacts in and we were being lead to the cabin. All was fine until we had to hurry up & shoot due to thunder storms coming in. We did our takes and they took our contacts out, in time to get back to holding, then it downpoured, and thundered & lighteninged. One of the trees fell and knocked out a crew member. They had to be rushed to the hospital. None of us knew what was going on because we were back at the tent. The person was okay, but it was an intense day, due to the weather. BUT, the show must go on! ...One more story... We were on set when we were at Hershels Farm and it was when Glen, Maggie, Daryl, Rick, ... the whole crowd was shooting at the walkers coming out of the barn, towards the house, and I was shot, I fell and as I was laying there, I felt something crawling on me. All of a sudden, felt little bites & such, but I knew I couldn't move until they yelled cut. As soon as they yelled cut, I jumped up and started yanking off my jacket and top & such and the crew came running over askign me what was wrong. I told them I fell into a pile of fire ants. They were ALL over me. I had a group of people slapping and yanking my clothes off me and shaking my hair out and all. Greg Nicotero came over and told me to sit the next scene out and I said, Umm, no thanks. He said, Michelle, the scene is not that focused where we can't work around you not being there. I said, that's okay Greg. I'm good. He was so concerned. It was really sweet, as well as the rest of the crew. They were all so wonderful. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? That's hard. I have so many BESTS. haha The people are number one. Genuinly friendly and fun to work with. From Director/Producers to Cast & Crew. Then, ... the FOOD!! haha LOVE their chefs. They always feed us such great food. Which character do you think you would be most like if a zombie apocalypse occurred? Oh wow. I'm probably thinking Carol's character now. She's both sensitive & strong. She knows what NEEDS to be done. Hates that she sometimes has to be the one to do it, it kills her inside, but it's what it's like in that age of time and that's just the way it is. She wants to love & be loved, but knows it won't be a lasting thing. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I just did another series that will be on AMC come June 1st. It's based in the 80's & I can't say what I play because it'll possibly give something away, so ... unfortunately, that's all I can say about it. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews